Midnight Walk and a Shock
by Isabella Royals
Summary: A JuXOC one-shot... enjoy and R&R! The 5 are Uni students now...with BFs and GFs !


_**Hey everyone…One-Shot… Enjoy!**_

 _ **Everything recognizable doesn't belong to me!**_

 **JULIAN'S POV:-**

 _It is really disturbing to see your younger siblings with someone and you all alone. I mean Anne with Jason and Dick with George. Yep… We are the sore thumb when we meet at breaks. We all were now going to National College of Law. Yes…Solving mysteries left us with only one ambition… Be detectives…_

 _So here we are… Sitting under a tree having lunch and well listening to Anne and Jason's cheesy love talk and George and Dick's bickering. Oh yes about "we", it's me and Isabelle our new best friend. Well new means for 3 years. She is George's age fellow and daughter of very rich business man Sir Elliot Johnson. Don't worry; she isn't a spoilt prat like Ursula…I mean why would I date Ursula when I have Isa… Yeah well you caught me… I have a huge gigantic crush on Isabelle._

 _*Bell rings*_

 **Hey Ju! Julian wake up!** Dick shakes Julian.

 **Ah…yes dick.** Julian answered him blankly.

 **Thinking about her are we?** Dick smirked.

 **N…no…not at all.** Julian Stuttered.

 **Who is this "she"?** Isabelle questioned frowning.

 **Now Isi dear you better not know about this girl.** Dick stated cheekily.

 **Why not?** Isabelle queried him raising her eyebrow.

 **No reason.** Dick gave her a fake smile.

 **Hey guys stop bickering. Mrs. Harold will skin us alive if we are late.** Anne said ending the argument.

*Girls Room*

 **Hey George. I asked Aunt F. I am coming with you for summer hols. Mother and Father are going to Scotland.** Isabelle said while picking up her socks.

 **YAY!...That's great.** George's excited voice made Isa smile. George maybe 20 but she was still a kid.

Anne simply smiled at Isa's announcement.

 **What is?** Alicia questioned, entering the room.

 **Hey Alicia. Isa is going with us these hols.** Anne replied.

 **WHAT?!** Alicia's smile turned into a hurt angry expression.

 **What what?** George asked confused.

 **Alice listen.** Isabelle said timidly.

 **No you listen you traitor.** Alicia jabbed her finger at Isa. Anne and George were stunned.

 **Alice.** Isa tried to reason calmly.

 **SHUT UP!** Alicia bellowed and went out of the room banging the door in her wake. Isa sighed.

 **What was that?** Anne spoke at last breaking the silence.

 **I don't know Anne.** George said turning towards Isabelle.

 **Alice asked me to go with her so I could be used as bait for hot guys in her beach party.** Isabelle replied resuming her packing.

 **What?** Anne and George stood there electrified. Isa was very protective of her personal space; anybody close to her would know that.

 **Yes. I know her motives but I can't say this to her. So I said no.** Isabelle sighed again. It had been a long day and now all she wanted was the warm embrace of her bed in Kirrin cottage.

 **And the problem is?** George questioned this time.

 **Alice is my second cuz but very close ones. Mother knows her very well but doesn't usually say no to her.** Isabelle replied going towards bathroom.

 **Didn't you tell her all this?** Anne asked.

 **I did and she believes me.** Isa stopped in her tracks and turned towards them.

 **Come on let's get ready. Di…I mean the boys are waiting.** George said, a light blush tainting her cheeks.

 **We know the boys G.** Anne smirked at her Tomboy cuz.

 **Hey!** George sent a sock flying towards Anne.

 **Jason is also waiting Anne.** This time George and Isabelle grinned and Anne went red.

 **Don't forget Ju.** George said turning towards Isabelle.

 **For whom is he waiting?** Mixed look of hurt and curiosity crossed Isabelle's face. Her eyes widened in surprise.

 **You silly!** Anne pointed at her. Isabelle rolled her eyes at this.

 **Now you are being silly…why would he wait for me?** Isabelle declared entering the bathroom.

 **All the campus knows and they are the dumbest people.** George replied Anne's helpless look.

 **Yes….we need a plan.** Anne said looking towards the blue bathroom door.

 **Yes…A good one.** George said zipping her bag.

 **Hey girls…are you ready?** Dick's voice entered the scene before the boys did.

 **Just waiting for Isa.** Anne replied. She smiled knowingly at Ju who was searching for Isabelle.

 **Where is she?** Ju questioned and was answered in a very bizarre way.

 ***Scream comes from bathroom***

 **ISABELLE?!** Everyone yelled in alarm.

 **I WILL MURDER ALICIA RIVERS.** Came a very angry voice of Isabelle followed by the owner herself.

 **HUH?** Everyone looked at a raging angry red-faced Isabelle.

 **Look at this.** She raised her hand to display a spotted Shirt. Everyone immediately understood what happened. Alicia had dyed Isabelle's favorite shirt in a horrible greyish color.

 **Oh no! How and when did she do this?** Anne was horrified.

 **Why would she do this?** George frowned.

 **Why wouldn't she George? I remember she went to the bathroom after she shouted at me when I declined her offer. I should have guessed her motives when she took half an hour in the bath room. I didn't even look in the bathroom because I was getting late.** Isabelle sighed and massaged her temples.

 **Well…forget her. Let's get going.** At last Isabelle calmed down. Everyone followed her and they reached the station.

*in the train*

 **Guys I am bored.** Dick whined.

 **Me too.** Jason groaned.

 **I am hungry.** George moaned.

 **No surprises there.** Dick countered cheekily. George scowled at him.

 **What's up Isabelle? You are awfully quiet today.** Julian inquired.

 **Nothing Ju…just thinking about Alice.** Isabelle shifted slightly now facing him.

 **Hey…come on…enjoy your hols…Forget her.** Julian put his hand on hers. He was rewarded with a small smile.

 **Okay. So what do we do?** Anne said. Her voice brought the love birds back to reality and they blushed.

 **I have an idea.** George said.

 **Which happens to be?** Isabelle raised her eyebrows.

 **Let's play Truth and Dare.** George replied looking evilly at her.

 **Ok.** Anne agreed oblivious to the look George had given Isa.

 **Yes…that is a good one.** Jason followed her suit.

 **Ok Anne…Truth or Dare?** George asked.

 **Truth.** Anne replied looking scared and confident at the same time.

 **Did you ever lip-kiss Jassy?** George asked smirking.

 **No I mean yes…Yes.** Anne answered going tomato red like her top. Jason hid is face in his ands too shy to show any reaction.

 **What?** Isabelle had at last come out of her dream world.

 **When?** George's question was the only sane one because Julian's question surprised them all.

 **Why?** Julian said frowning.

 **Anyways…Dick your turn.** George said with a big eye roll.

 **Dare.** Dick responded with a grin.

 **Kiss George if you never kissed her on lips and if you have done then kiss her twice.** Jason answered for George with an evil grin.

 **No.** George said in uncertain voice.

 **YES.** Anne backed Jason like always.

 **YAY for Jay.** Julian cheered for Jason.

 **Fine.** Dick sighed defeated and kissed George twice.

 **Whoa…that means…wow you guys.** Isabelle commented.

 **Hey.** George punched her on her shoulder her cheeks going deep red.

 **Don't worry G. Her turn is next.** Anne consoled her.

 **Dare as always.** Isabelle responded.

 **As Ju is the only one without any Girlfriend…kiss him.** Dick got the reaction he wanted to see. Isabelle for first time was giving them all her full un-divided attention, her eyes were wide with shock and she was looking between Ju and Dick.

 **What?** She at last answered.

 **On cheeks of course.** Dick smirked. Julian was too shocked to react.

 **Huh?** Julian responded.

 **No way.** Isabelle retorted. Her eyes flashed in anger and her cheeks turned red. Then Dick remembered, the mistletoe scene when Isabelle's cousin kissed her forcedly in pretense of kissing her cheeks. After that Isabelle became a very personal and guarded person. Even with them she was sometimes secretive.

 **Yes way.** George said sticking out her tongue. She still hadn't caught on.

 **No George.** Isabelle said with finality in her vice.

 **Chicken…You are a chicken Isabelle dear.** Anne said also oblivious. Dick tried to warn them through signs but in vain.

 **No I am not but…** Isabelle's voice shook. She looked afraid. Julian was surprised at her antics then he caught Dick's eye and understood.

 **Prove it then.** Jason said. He was innocent because he still didn't know about it.

 **But…** Isabelle was about to say something but Julian cut her

 **Do it Isabelle.** Julian said in an expressionless voice.

 **What? Ju no!** Dick finally shouted.

 **Come on you are not a chicken.** Julian said ignoring Dick. He looked Isa in the eye and she looked so vulnerable.

 **But** Isabelle tried to protest.

 **I promise I won't be angry or anything.** Julian almost whispered.

 **Fine.** Isabelle's answer surprised them all except Ju. Isabelle bent forward and kissed him. He smiled she didn't. She excused herself and went to bathroom. Julian knew she was crying. So did Dick, but they let her. They knew they couldn't do anything.

Finally they reached Kirrin station. First to greet them was Jade who was a pup of Timothy. Other pups were at a shelter as the Kirrin's couldn't support all. One of the pups Blaze now a mature dog belonged to Isabelle. Blaze was very happy to see his mistress and friends. The dogs were followed by a lady in her late 40s known as Aunt Fanny to the kids. With general chatter they reached Kirrin cottage.

 ***Night Time***

Julian woke up startled. He had heard low grumbling. Was it a dream or not? He was about to answer his own question when soft noise of front door being closed alerted and alarmed him. But Jade's and Blaze's silence consoled him. His breathing became even and wearing is dressing gown he also made for front door. He quietly made for the dark outline of a person. He recognized the person…it was none other than Isabelle out all alone and crying. Wait! Crying? ISABELLE CRYING? A million questions arose in Ju's mind. Isabelle was not the one to easily cry…when she did it was a big thing. So making his mind up Ju went and put his hand on her shoulder. She turned alarmed to see him. He whispered her name and wiped her tears. He smiled at her and shook his head in no. She looked in his eyes but couldn't hold her gaze for long. She looked down but Julian raised her face to his level. He looked in her eyes both lost in their own world. Suddenly distance between them vanished and their bodies became one. Julian kissed Isabelle hard through her tears. She answered with same passion. When they parted for air Isabelle looked shyly at him reddening. He laughed at her antics and put his arms around her. She shivered at his touch but at last she hugged him too.

 ***JULIAN'S POV***

I looked at the girl in my arms…my love my life… she was again lost and a depressed look was etched on her face.

 **What happened love?** I asked her at last. She flushed on the use of word love. I adored her reactions and pecked her on her nose.

 **Do you really u know like me like me?** Isabelle asked me looking nervous.

 **Of course I do.** I beamed warmly at her but no change.

 **Then say it.** I faced her again and this time I was met with puzzled gaze.

 **What?** I enquired expressionlessly.

 **That you do.** She shifted uncomfortably. I smirked.

 **I just said.** I teased her.

 **No…say the three words.** She frowned.

 **What 3 words?** I whispered in her ear. My breath tickled her and she stiffened.

 **Juuuuu…** She closed her eyes and moan whispered back.

 **I love you baby. Now happy?** I said placing a kiss on her neck. She was shocked and didn't show any reactions.

 **Love you too.** It was all she could mutter.

 **Let's get some sleep now love.** I said standing up.

 **Hmmm.** She followed my suit and we went to sleep with new hopes and dreams for a new day that awaited us.

 _ **A/N: -**_ _So how is it? I've got a few more incoherent ideas. When they are disciplined I'll write more, So for now review. Constructive review please. Good bye till next time fellas. 3_


End file.
